Mistletoe Misconception
by Megamindluv4918
Summary: After a mishap with a killer leather couch,and a coffee table, Megamind thinks mistletoe is actually BAD luck! Roxanne will soon teach him otherwise when Christmas Eve comes round...Review por favor!


Hey people! I'm making another seasonal fic for Christmas this time! The idea came to me in November, and I finished it about two days ago, because I was also really caught up in Bleu Leather. For those of you who are folowing it, chapter 25 is in progress, but there might be a slight delay, because my brain gets stopped up once in a while, especially with the human Megamind thing and how he's dealing with it. For those of you who have not read it, you should check it out, it's really cool ;)

Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Mistletoe<p>

What was that? Hanging from the ceiling? It looked like some sort of plant. Megamind had never seen it before. Why was Roxanne hanging little plants by the ceiling with string? It couldn't be to freshen up the air, because Megamind certainly didn't smell anything out of place, and he had an incredibly acute nose.

So what was the purpose?

Megamind didn't feel like investigating at the moment. It was too cold in the Lair for him right now, and the blizzard outside could probably knock out the power at any given moment. He didn't want that to happen either, because it would ruin all the nice lighting the Christmas trees were giving off right now, and that meant getting off his little blue butt to go manually turn on the personal power source round back… he was just too lazy at the moment to to anything but drink hot chocolate.

And he frowned when he looked inside the mug, which was dangerously close to being empty. Oh, well, if it meant more hot chocolate, then he supposed he could get up and get it himself. He didn't want to seem too lazy.

But why was it so hard to get up from the leather couch, other than the fact that he was almost completely buried in throw blankets from the cold?

He didn't want to blame it on himself, so he blamed the couch instead. It was too soft, and he sank into the cushions too much. It was not his sloth, it was the stupid couch, gosh darn it!

Almost as if the couch itself were protesting, he actually did slide into the space between two black cushions he had been sitting on. Megamind grumbled at his current predicament, because this always happened to him for some reason. His butt was too small to not get caught between the cushions whenever he sat down.

He put his mug down on the black coffee table in front of him, and tried to pry himself out of the cushions that were trying to swallow him up.

"I…really hate…this furniture…" Megamind growled to himself as his skinny legs flailed in the air and he wailed as he sank even deeper into the couch.

"What do you think you're playing at?" The blue alien grouched to the piece of funiture as if it could hear him. He strained even more to wrench his behind free of that annoying couch, but he seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper.

"Ugh!" He sighed as he gave up for a minute. Now he looked rather ridiculous, only his calves and part of his torso visible from the deep folds of the leather couch. His socked feet dangled in the air, and he couldn't put them back down. Why was this couch so deep?

"Okay. If you want to be like that, fine!" He snarled to the furniture, which stood idle and still seemed to want to swallow him. He had an idea.

Megamind braced himself on the cushions that he was sandwiched inbetween and rocked his chest forward in hopes of wrenching himself free. It worked, but only a little.

His torso thrusted back and forth, his skinny body coming free inch by inch. Why was it so hard to NOT get eaten by a stupid couch? He thought over and over.

Maybe a few more thrusts and he'd be able to stand again. He was almost free.

At last, his backside finally came loose from the cushions

He was triumphant only for a second before momentum made him fall forward hard onto the coffee table.

"AGH! Ow!" He cried as the table came crashing down along with his mug of hot chocolate. The sound it made was terribly loud, echoing across the whole Lair. His chin was badly bashed, but not broken.

"AH! Hot! Hot hot hot!" Megamind chanted as he felt the hot chocolate soak through his grey hoodie and onto the hypersensitive skin of his chest. He couldn't get up, as he had also smashed his kees on the concrete floor of the Lair from his fall.

"Sir! Sir, what happened?" Minion's voice called to Megamind from the kitchen where he was baking cookies. Only a drawn-out moan was the dumb-super genius's reply as Minion and Roxanne came running to investigate what had happened.

And there stood his best friend, and girlfriend cringing at the mess he'd made.

"Are you okay, Megs? What happened?" Roxanne asked her blue boyfriend as he snarled in frustration.

"The couch!" He cried. "Stupid, stupid couch!"

"What…?" Minion breathed unsurely. His little fish body inside the watery dome habitat atop a gorilla-robot suit tilted quizzically. Megamind raisd a shaky, lanky arm.

"I hate that couch! Tried to eat me… couldn't get out… knocked over the coffee table…!" he stuttered as he jabbed his finger at the menace of a piece of furniture.

"Tried to… eat you?" Roxanne blinked, and she and Minion shared a confused look. "Megamind, was it eggnog and not hot chocolate you've been drinking?"

"No!" the blue alien protested. "It was hot chocolate, which has now spread all over my clothes!" he griped. The only bright side was that the liquid was keeping him warm, yet his arms were still shaking.

Megamind rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. There was that plant-thingy again, hovering right above…

The danged couch!

Roxanne was hanging bad-luck charms all over the Lair!

"Roxanne… could you remove all those plants you've been hanging up on the ceiling?" Megamind asked his girlfriend in a shaky voice.

"The mistletoe? Why?"

"It made this happen!"

Roxanne and Minion shared an even more puzzled look that was twisted with a hint of weirded-outedness. Roxanne finally stepped over to her boyfriend's side and helped him up. There was a large stain on his back where the hot chocolate had soaked through his jacket. When the cold air hit it, Megamind felt a shudder scramble up his spine.

As if things couldn't get any worse, he heard the large windows in the Lair give a particularly strong shudder than they had been rattling for the past hour.

And then every single light; every garland and and glowing ornament died out as if they had been candles in a windstorm.

"Aw, crud!"

"My cookies!"

"Rgh—GOSH DARN IT!" Megamind howled as he jerked free from Roxanne and stormed off to turn on the stupid personal power source.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the unfortunate coffee table couch incidient. Megamind had apologized to Minion and Roxanne for acting too exceedingly angry. He had just wanted a mug of hot chocolate! It was basically the cursed couch's fault!

But he didn't want to dwell on the mishap on Christmas Eve. He was too happy and relaxed to stoop as low as to being negative on Christmas. Only Ebenezer Scrooge was like that, and Megamind was not a character by Charles Dickens.

The power was back on. Brainbots floated around covered in tinsel from when Megamind had messed around with them the other day when he really did drink eggnog. A little too much. Some of them were avoiding him, "Daddy", in case he was to mess with them again. At least the specialized ones were not cowering in corners, trying to tug garland off of their multicolored plasma balls.

Megamind was cowering, though.

From the… mistletoe.

It was the only thing he worried about now. Megamind had gotten the wrong impression about the little sprigs of white waxy berries when he had crashed down with the coffee table a week ago. That little plant had been hanging straight above the couch when he had fallen, and he swore it had been the mistletoe's fault.

But Roxanne hadn't seemed to take into account that Megamind had told her to take the mistletoe down. Instead, she seemed to be… trying to lure him over to it. As if she wanted to cast bad luck over him!

Why was she doing it? What was she thinking?

Well, at least she wasn't doing it now. Instead he and Roxanne and Minion were watching the late night Christmas movies on ABC Family from the 25 Days of Christmas thing the channel had every year. Currently they were in the middle of The Polar Express, which Roxanne had recommended to watch, because she saw it with her neice once and they both loved it. The animation was really quite good, and so was the music and the plot.

But sometimes Megamind couldn't pay attention enough because of the mistletoe hanging directly above his head. It twirled around slowly, little white berries along with round leaves among them. He got more and more jittery each time he looked up at the little plant. What would it do to him this time?

Megamind forced himself to look back at the movie playing on the 70-inch T.V. He tried to clear his mind of the silly little mistletoe and how naïve he was being. What could a simple little… _herb_ do to him? Was it even an herb? He didn't know, and he didn't much care.

All the jittery feelings he had inside him were extinguished at once when Roxanne inched a bit closer to him and intertwined her fingers with his impossibly long blue ones. Roxanne had always adored his hands, so dextrous and streamlined. And the long, skinny blue fingers sometimes made her shiver, because they were so unique and beautiful and unlike any other human hands.

Megamind tried surpressing a sigh as he firmly squeezed her hand in his and smiled softly.

Even with his brain slightly clouded with love for his girlfriend, Megamind managed to pay attention to the movie, which was almost over as it was. Anything to forget about the mistletoe, which was clawing madly at the back of his mind, desperate for attention. ARGH! Had he always been so superstitious? Well, there was that one time where he had been afraid of all these stray black cats he had had to rescue once. His mind had been foggy, or… something. He couldn't remember exactly what had caused him to think black cats were bad luck. He was happy to forget, or Roxanne and Minion would still be laughing at him for what had happened that time.

Ok. The movie was nearly over. Soon he could get away from the mistletoe, then stay up until he felt dizzy, then collapse in bed with Roxanne until Christmas morning. Then he'd try not to make a fool of himself bolting downstairs like a child to open presents. He always did that.

Megamind took one last tentative look up at the ceiling. The mistletoe was smack above his head again. He was currently sitting cross-legged on the space between the couch cushions so he wouldn't get eaten up again. He'd surely be mocked for that.

But people are bound to notice when you constantly look up at the ceiling during a movie. They wonder what the heck you're looking at rather than what's playing on the screen.

And Roxanne was being particularly observant about this behavior. It was kind of annoying whenever he looked up, as it caused her to look up as well. Sometimes Minion even tilted his little fish body upwards to look at the little sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above Sir's head.

But neither one of them bothered to ask why he was ogling at the mistletoe so frequently.

Megamind abruptly snapped his head back at the T.V. so he couldn't attract much more attention.

The movie was nearly over! Just a few more seconds before he could try avoiding the wrath the mistletoe was most likely to wreak on him.

If only he had known the real purpose of mistletoe…

And then… the credits FINALLY came on.

Megamind had the word, "YES!" right on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back. He was so close to saying it, he almost choked.

But… no more endurement of mistletoe! He could go to bed now.

Before he could even uncross his legs, though… "I'll go get you two some more hot chocolate!" Minion suddenly announced once he took a look at Megamind and Roxanne's empty mugs. Megamind jumped. He didn't want to miss Minion's hot chocolate of all things, but he couldn't drink it in peace under the honor of a certain little white plant dangling over his head.

"Sounds good!" Megamind said instead, but with an uncomfortable smile on his face. Throwing a last scornful look at the mistletoe above him, he scooted away from the gap between the cushions of the couch so he would neither be underneath the plant, nor in danger of getting eaten by the leather.

No. Mistletoe. Ever again.

This gave him an idea. He didn't care that Roxanne was right next to him.

He whistled for one of his brainbots. The particular one he had signaled for almost immidiately zoomed over into the den, bowging softly.

Her name was Gretchen.

"Gretchen, Daddy wants you to remove that… thing up on the ceiling", Megamind ordered, pointing up to the mistletoe while Roxanne eyed him quizzically. Gretchen blinked her one googly red eye, shook off some tinsel from her pink plasma ball, and bumbled over to the mistletoe to snip the string and carry it off somewhere else.

Megamind met Roxanne's eyes, smirking in triumph for a moment before he noticed the slightly disappointed look on her face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked with a tinge of sadness.

"I took away the pesky miss-tull-toe."

Roxanne giggled at his mispronounciation. "Megamind, do you know the purpose of mistletoe?"

"It's bad luck!" he blurted before he could stop himself. "Why were you hanging it all over the Lair?"

Roxanne cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "Where'd you pick that up?"

Megamind blushed at how foolish he was sounding. "It was… what caused me… to overturn the coffee table last week", he tried meekly, knowing it sounded really weird.

Roxanne still fixed him with her quizzical stare, and he glanced down at the fabric of the couch and back up at her for a few moments before Roxanne abruptly whistled for Gretchen to come back with the cut mistletoe.

The brainbot turned around before Megamind could protest. She looked a little bewildered at the sudden change in orders given to her by "Mommy". Ever since Roxanne had moved into the Lair, she was Mommy to the brainbots and was able to give some orders to them.

"Gretchen, bring the mistletoe back to Mommy and Daddy", Roxanne instructed. The brainbot gave a little hum of annoyance and floated back over to the couple.

"What are you doing?" Megamind asked Roxanne as if she were crazy.

"Calm down, Megamind. The last time you were so superstitious was when you were convinced that the black cats at—"

"Yes, I know", he said stiffly.

"Bad luck doesn't exist!" Roxanne said with an amused chuckle. Megamind pouted, and then looked up. Gretchen hovered above them both, mistletoe in her clawed tendril arm.

"You really don't know what mistletoe's for?" Roxanne asked her blue boyfriend incredulously.

"I didn't celebrate Christmas in my evil days! How am I supposed to know?"

Megamind paused for a moment. "It's not bad luck then?" he added as an afterthought.

Roxanne smirked and shook her head. Something about her look was almost flirtatious.

"No. It's something much,_much_ better", she purred.

Megamind blushed as she leaned forward and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Want to know what mistletoe is _really _for?" Roxanne asked seductively.

"I s-suppose", Megamind stammered out. Her face was getting dangerously close to his.

"This."

Roxanne brought her hands up higher to the back of Megamind's scalp, pushed his head forward, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Agh—uffn…" Megamind mumbled something indistinguishable at the surprise of the kiss. Then he melted into it, draping a lanky arm over Roxanne's shoulder and placing the other on the bottom of her jawline. His green eyes closed and even rolled back in the sockets a little. They were completely oblivious to the T.V., still on and blaring.

How could he have thought mistletoe was bad luck? It was wonderful. People kissed under it. It was an odd custom, but Megamind liked it.

Roxanne tasted like chocolate. It was from the hot chocolate they had been drinking during the movie. Megamind tasted the same. And it was delicious. He bit on her bottom lip a little, then suckled it softly.

Maybe it was the Christmas feeling that had done it. Maybe it was how Megamind discovered what mistletoe was for. But this kiss felt different than usual. It was deep, loving, and taught him about this wonderful custom. He wanted to hang mistletoe every day.

Just as he started to ruffle her hair to kingdom come, Roxanne broke the kiss. Megamind breathed heavily a few times, trying to make up for loss of air.

When their eyes met, Megamind blushed. The kiss had been unexpected, but delicious nontheless. They weren't even aware that Gretchen had dropped the mistletoe inbetween them and speeded off to give them privacy.

"I like mis-tull-toe", Megamind purred into Roxanne's neck. It caused her to giggle a little, so she stopped him and held his shoulders back.

"Good", Roxanne said. "Use it while it lasts. I'll run out when January comes along."

"Noooo!" Megamind whined like a child. He leaned forward and gave Roxanne one more peck on the lips. "I was just starting to enjoy this mis-tull-toe! I don't want to wait until next year for more."

"Seasons come and go, Megamind", Roxanne shrugged.

"Ok, now let's stop. Hot chocolate's here."

End

* * *

><p>I know... it's a cruddy ending -_- therefore, that proves how often my brain acts like a sink drain that's all CLOGGED UP! I wonder what would happen if I poured Drain-o in one ear? I think I know what would come out the other ear. Daydreams about Megamind, Zim, Dib, Irken and Megamind OCs, nonstop concepts for MORE fanfic about either one, and STUFF!<p>

Oh, and music. I LIKES my music :D

Laterz! ;D


End file.
